True Loves' First Meet
by Love Starshine
Summary: Sakura is a Goddess and Syaoran is a prince. What happens when both are looking for their soulmate? Mix of greek mythology, hope you like it, Read and please review,,, my first story : completed! Check out my newest fic Women are like Apples :P
1. Athenas Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran all rights go to Clamp.

Chapter 1

Syaoran glanced up at the Sky unknowingly from the balcony of his bedroom. He had no idea of the fate destiny had planned out for him until he saw it rapidly approaching earth. He watched marvellously as a shooting star fell from the sky and landed in the enchanted forest to the west of the Li kingdom. The shooting star shone like no other star had ever before and seemed to fall graciously through the starry midnight sky. A wave of force hit him as the star touched the ground and at that point he grabbed his cloak and headed for the door. Just as he opened it a there stood a familiar figure that made his stomach drop and his eyes widen.

SYAORAN! the girl squealed and lunged her arms around his neck. Where are you going? I hope you weren t planning on sneaking away from me!

To him she felt like a toddler clinging to its mother. Reluctantly he released her grip from around his neck.

I was going to get some air and go for a stroll in the gardens replied Syaoran coldly.

Then I ll come with you. I d like to get to know my future Husband better replied the girl.

No, I d prefer to be alone and at that point he walked out and marched down the hall. The young girl brushed it off and walked into the bedroom and through the large doors leading onto the balcony. She looked up at the starry night sky to see it was only calm and the full moon was shining brightly. The heavens were now at peace.

* * *

Sakura walked up the marble stairs and into the spectacular building. She approached the Temple shrine and bowed her head gracefully. She was one of the most beautiful creatures ever seen. Her hair was short and an Auburn colour; glossy and as soft as silk. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky and not to mention her voluptuous body in the revealing white toga clinging so perfectly to her. She was the image of undying beauty.

She enjoyed spending time within this temple as it was one of the most sacred of all, The Parthenon. The building was erected to the Goddess of wisdom, Athena. However, it was very strange for Sakura to be within this Temple for she was of no ordinary birth. In fact she was a goddess herself. The goddess of Innocence, Purity and the Stars. Her creation came to be when Zeus, King of the Gods, struck a Star with one of his lightning bolts and created a blinding light that soon revealed to be Sakura. Many of the gods admired her for her inner beauty and her perceptible beauty too. The gods such as Zeus, Hades and Ares all fought with each other for the right to seduce her, but her answer was always the same (hence her being the goddess of innocence and purity) leaving many of them rejected and the female goddess Aphrodite, Hera and Eris. They envied her greatly for she gained the most attention from the male gods and her beauty was truly greater than any of them.

But if there was one goddess who she valued their friendship with the most, it was Athena. Whilst Athena was out teaching labourers and common folk to spin yarn and weave, Sakura would spend most of the day and night admiring the work the labourers put into building the temple and the stories that were carved into the marble. Athena would sometimes come to visit her and could see that she seemed unhappy and she had a feeling she knew why.

Tell me Child Athena asked softly. What does your Pure heart desire?

Sakura s eyes widened with shock. She closed them and replied True Love

Athena listened intently whilst stroking the owl on her forearm. The course of true love never runs smooth, even for the mightiest of gods. You have to find someone with as much of a pure heart as you yourself are blessed with and gain their love in return .

Sakura glanced upwards. She beamed at the statue of Athena. Then turned to her and said

The people of the Li Kingdom truly love you for the hard work and love you sacrifice for them. You teach them to weave and sew. I teach them to love purely although it doesn t help everyone. I envy them because their time on earth is limited, Knowing that every touch and kiss could be their last and to see them fight for each other. It makes their situation seem more beautiful .

Athena gazed down at the young Goddess feeling a slight wince in her heart. A wince where she felt she had been touched by something so pure that she shed a tear down the right side of her cheek.

Your true love is out their but its up to fate to decide when or where you will meet and with that she brushed away her tear and continued to gracefully walk through the stone temple.

Sakura smiled and sighed wondering when her twist in fate was going to happen. Little did she know it was fast approaching.

The following night Sakura carried out her daily visit to the temple when she stopped only to hear strange noises coming from one of the chambers. She continued to walk closer and she began to hear giggling and a seductive tone of speech. She crept around the corner and saw Poseidon and a tall, dark haired woman fondling over each other. Sakura gasped as she realised what they had done and without discrepancy. She startled the couple as she bumped into one of the vases and shattered as it hit the floor. She ran and ran towards the grand chamber where the statue of Athena stood. Until she stopped, eyes wide with fright as she saw Poseidon and the tall, dark haired girl stood just before her. Poseidon approached her and just before he could get close enough a thunderbolt struck the ground and revealed to be Athena. She stood armed with her legendary shield and spear. Poseidon s eyes glistened eerily as he looked from Athena to Sakura and carried on approaching her.

Don t you take one more step commanded Athena, her voice low and powerful. Poseidon turned around and spat back at her Stay out of this! Athena lowered her spear as if aiming towards him and spoke with a calm tone.

You will not touch her. She is an innocent child and you shall not violate her or anything else in my temple . Just as she said that Athena struck the ground with her spear which shone streams of white light that seemed to barricade Sakura. Athena then turned to the tall, dark haired girl.

And you! Wretch! She spat. Do you know what Parthenon means?

The Virgin s Place replied the girl, bowing her head in fear.

Yes replied Athena and with that the white light from the spears turned a dark emerald green and cased around the young girl. You will now pay for the humiliation and violation you have created in my sacred temple and with that the girls hair grew much thicker and formed what appeared to be serpents. I will now banish you to confinement where you will willow in sorrow as every man who looks upon you turns to stone! and with that the girl disappeared. Athena turned to look at Poseidon who was too close to Sakura and she jumped back in fright as he went to touch her.

Athena struck her spear once more to the ground and an even brighter ray of light burst from her spear.

Its time for fate to point you in the direction your heart wants to follow, Sakura Sakura glanced upwards at Athena as Poseidon slipped away from the ray of light which was penetrating except to Sakura and Athena.

I ll be watching over you always but your heart will always be that of a goddess no matter whether you are a mortal or not. I will place this curse on you to become a Dove by day and your natural form by night. To send you to where you need to go this will be required, so, please, forgive me. The curse will lift once your pure heart has found another with as much purity in his heart and shares his love in return for yours. Now go, my child and don t lose hope. You are the shining star in the dark night sky

Sakura urged to run to Athena but was dragged by the force of the light encasing her. She felt a power crawl over her and as she did she felt herself falling further and further and shooting across the night sky.

She subconsciously woke up to see blurred visions of three strange men and heard one say

This is the most beautiful creature I ve ever seen, it would be shame to leave her here in this state and she ll certainly fetch a good price at the market . Sakura, unable to stay awake, fell into a deep sleep and awoke again by the sound of noisy shouting and busy scurrying around her.

* * *


	2. The Prince and the Dove

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or syaoran. all rights go to Clamp.**

**Chapter 2**

Before Sakura could begin to realise what was happening, there was a crowd of common peasant folk crowding around her. She heard one young girl say

"She's the most beautiful bird I've ever seen" the crowed continued to marvel at her form.

Sakura looked up, it was dark and it seemed she was in the middle of a midday market. She stood up and realised she felt different. She looked down only to see she was in a cage and resting on a bar in the middle of it. She realised her true form was that of a Dove. A beautiful, pure white dove, with emerald eyes sparkling like the stars and her wings were as white as snow and were in perfect proportion, not a feather out of place. Her tail feathers were strange to a normal Dove. They were pure white with a hint of silver at the end and her feathers weren't stiff and rigid but more relaxed and flowed like water in a stream, and folded round her almost like a tail. When she chirped the crowd awed in admiration. Her cage was soon opened and her legs felt pulled by a piece of string attached to her legs. She struggled to free herself from the grip of the man. She flapped her wings vigorously to try and make flight, but it was no use, she was firmly in his grasp. He led her over to a podium stand where he announced to the crowd

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, it gives me great pleasure to present to you this new spectacle of beauty. Very rare and its value is far more than any other creature we've seen. I will start the bidding at 1000 guineas. Do I have any offers for 1500?"

Sakura could here voices from the crowd

"Baby I want it!"

"She's beautiful I must have her"

"1500 guineas here!" shouted one buyer

"do I hear 2000?" asked the merchant

"I'll give you 3000 my good man!" bellowed another customer

* * *

Syaoran made his way through the market. He just needed a break from everything in his life including his arranged future wife-to-be. He was about to turn back around until he saw a huge gathering around one man on a podium holding up what looked to be like a Dove. But it was like no Dove he'd ever seen. It was absolutely stunning and radiant. He had to take a closer look, so he weaved in and out of the crowd until he was right in the centre facing the merchant and the Dove.

"Is 7000 guineas all this bird is worth?" cried the merchant

Syaoran looked at the bird, she was resting peacefully with her head dipped so elegantly and had her eyes closed. When she opened them all he could see was sadness in her eyes. As she flapped her wings he felt a force hit him that was the same force he felt when that shooting star hit the ground.

"9000 guineas!!!!! Going once! Going twice!"

Syaoran had this sudden emotion overcome him and as he realised what was about to happen he stopped the merchant and cried out

"I'll give you 50,000 guineas!"

The crowd gasped and turned around trying to see who it was.

"Who said that?" asked the merchant

"I did" replied Syaoran and has he said that he pulled the hood from his head and allowed his face to become on show and the entire crowd immediately fell to their knees and bowed their heads. Sakura glanced over at the figure standing in the middle of the lowering crowd. She could hear voices saying

"It's the prince"

"He's so handsome" replied one girl

"Can anybody top that price? Going once, going twice, Sold! To his Royal Highness!" The merchant cried

Sakura remained motionless as she gazed into the young Prince's eyes. They were deep amber and she could see the fire burning behind them of passion, ambition and something else she couldn't quite place. He had dark messy hair and a tall slim physique, he was handsome. The merchant placed her back in her cage and carried it over to the prince. He gave him a slip of parchment and ordered him to come to the castle to collect the payment. The merchant handed the cage over and bowed graciously

"Thank you your highness"

The prince continued to walk back to the Castle. He stopped when he was clearly out of sight of the townspeople and placed the cage on a small boulder. He opened the cage and put his finger inside. Reluctantly Sakura shot back and seeing this, the prince said

"Shh, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you" he smiled at her and as she saw this she felt a warm feeling inside her. She felt safe and secure and in doing so she hopped onto his finger and he pulled her out of the cage.

"You're beautiful" he said "but where did you come from?"

Sakura just glanced at him confusingly. He knew she could fly away at anytime yet he still allowed her to be out of the cage freely. He took the string off her foot and when doing so he gave her a little shove and she flapped her wings in mid air. At that moment he marvelled at her as she flapped her wings graciously and as the sunlight hit her feathers, she began to glow a white light. Her tail feathers were as flexible as ribbon and seemed to flow beautifully as if she was in water and every movement she made was soft and beautiful.

She swooped down onto Syaoran's shoulder and folded her wings in graciously.

"Do you want to come home with me?" he asked

Sakura stood there contemplating whether she should take her chances with the prince or getting picked up again by another merchant. Soothingly she 'cawed' in his ear and he took this as a yes. He continued walking back to the palace and head straight up to his room. He ordered a servant to bring up a cup of water and some bird seed.

"You must be hungry" he said to the bird as he placed her onto the back of his chair. 5 minutes later the servant returned with a tray holding a small saucer of water and some bird seed. She placed it down on the table and bowed to the young prince before leaving. He gestured to Sakura and she hopped onto the tray handle and took a few gulps of water and seeds. She flew back to the chair and settled her self so she was comfy enough to close her eyes and sleep. Just as she was about to dose off a loud burst came from the door and Sakura shot up in fright. Quickly she flew onto the young princes shoulder and flapped her wings vigorously before ruffling them back in. Four girls came running up to Syaoran and stopped but an inch away from him.

"Syaoran! Little brother, we were wondering where you had got to" said the eldest, Fanran.

"Wow what a pretty bird" awed the youngest, Fenmei.

"Can we dress her up pretty please?" cried Yeoh and Liyan.

As the girls went to grab Sakura, she quickly flapped her wings and flew to the high rails that the curtains were resting on. The girls looked hypnotised as they watched her flap her wings graciously. Just at that point another woman was standing at the door. She had long dark hair with amber eyes and was dressed in a golden frock. It was Yelan, the queen of the Li kingdom. She glanced at Syaoran.

"Uh hum" The girls and Syaoran all span round and Sakura looked downwards at the woman standing in the door way.

"Mother! Look! Syaoran's got a new pet!" said the girls in unison.

"Yes I see and I see your not giving the bird much comfort herself. Let me talk to Syaoran alone"

"Ok" said the girls and all left in a crowd, awing at the display they had seen earlier.

As the door closed behind them Syaoran began to speak but was stopped by his mother.

"Its ok Syaoran. I know what you did as that merchant came to collect his payment earlier. Such a hefty price for this bird but I can see why you paid it. She truly is a majestic creature and far beyond any other I've seen".

"She's special to me. She makes me feel…….. Happy and warm" replied Syaoran, gesturing at the bird to come down. She did so and perched herself on Syaorans' shoulder. Yelan gazed at the bird and then turned to Syaoran.

"She is no ordinary creature. She has a Destiny to fulfil"

The queen turned around and walked out of the door. Syaoran stood confused and re ran through what his mother had just said.

_How could a bird have a Destiny to fulfil and why wasn't she any ordinary creature? Sure she's far more beautiful than any other bird he'd ever seen but surely that's just chance right?_

He shrugged it off and placed the bird in her cage.

"Seeing as you have chosen not to fly away I'll leave the cage door open. So you can come and choose as you please" he smiled warmly at her and left to go for dinner.

Sakura jumped out of her cage and flew onto the balcony. It was Dusk and soon it would be dark. She had to get out of the palace before she transformed. The last thing she needed was the prince to come in and see a strange girl in his bedroom. She flew into the sunset and soared above the enchanted forest until she came across a large lake. As she landed, the last ray of daylight slipped under the horizon and she began to glow. A burst of white beamed from her and she grew to almost ten times her height. As the light faded she stood there in her Goddess form. She was even more beautiful than her cursed form. Before she could do anything she could feel pounding on the earth she was standing and the sound of something rapidly approaching. The bushes in front of her began to rustle and she took a step back as something emerged into the clearing. It was a Unicorn. I stood there for a moment admiring her. It approached her and Sakura held her hand out to greet it. The Unicorn whinnied as she stroked it gently. Suddenly Sakura began to hear a soft feminine voice talking to her.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Unmei. I am here to help you. This forest is too dangerous for a maiden to venture into alone. There are bandits, monsters and mythical creatures. I will take you closer to your destiny".

Sakura stood back as the unicorn rested herself on the floor and looked at her back. Sakura walked closer and pulled her robe up slightly so she could sit on the unicorns back.

"Hold on tight" said Unmei. She started trotting through the forest heading in the direction of the Li Kingdom.


	3. Rescue and Protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran or any other clamp fictional character **

**Chapter 3**

Sakura held her breath as Unmei galloped through the forest. After a 10 minute ride Sakura glanced up and could see a familiar sight. It was the palace, where Prince Syaoran had taken her in. Suddenly Unmei began to slow down and eventually came to a halt. She kneeled to the ground allowing Sakura to slide off her back and gently rose to her normal posture.

"Here your journey begins and I'm always watching over you as you are my Deity" said Unmei.

Sakura glanced at her with a warm smile. She couldn't have thanked the unicorn enough for what she had done and watched her gallop off into the moonlight until she disappeared. Observing her surroundings, Sakura began to walk into the direction of the Li Kingdom. Pushing and striding through trees, bushes and just about anything else she began to moan, slightly exhausted from the days events. She heard a noise coming from behind her. As she turned around she could see there was nothing there. She turned around and began pacing forward until 2 strange figures jumped out in front of her. One was a tall, skinny, dark haired man with his black hair slicked back and a small chubby round man with a shaven head. Sakura gasped in fright.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed the chubby man as he grabbed hold of Sakura's right arm. As she turned to run away another figure stood in front of her. He had frizzy, mousey brown hair and dark eyes, with an evil glint in them.

"Going somewhere so soon?" asked the tall skinny man rubbing his hands together.

"I think not" replied the dark eyes man with an eerie smile spread across his lips.

"Please" begged Sakura. "Let me go, I mean you no harm" She looked up at the dark eyed man hoping he would feel even just a wince of guilt but his expression remained cold and creepy.

"On the contrary I think its us that mean you harm" said the dark eyed man. "Hold her"

The thin and chubby man grabbed hold of both Sakura arms and held her still as she tried to struggle from their grasp. She began to scream only to have her jaw pinched painfully by the dark eyed man. Reluctantly she stopped screaming and tears slowly began to trickle down her face as the dark eyed man began to put his hand up Sakura's white goddess robes.

'This is it' she thought. 'I'm about to lose my innocence to the wrong man and I'm not even in love'

She began to whimper as he put his hand further and further up her dress. She couldn't escape. The men holding her had grabbed her hair to hold her still. Just as the dark eyed man was about to claim Sakura, a man on a dark horse came charging towards him and booted him in the face. Another man, this time on a white horse, and a wolf charged in, with the man taking on the tall skinny man and the wolf biting the chubby man on the butt (A/N: imagine something out of 101 dalmations lol with jasper and pongo ;))

The dark eyed man glared at his opponent and backed down running as fast as his legs would allow him, running into the distance with his band of misfits being chased by the wolf.

"Those sick Bastards" came the voice from the navy blue haired man, with glasses and deep sapphire eyes.

"I know"

Sakura gazed at her saviour and recognised his Amber eyes and chocolate messy brown hair. It was the prince. He slowly approached her trying not to frighten her too much and ensuring her that they he was a friend. The full moon came out from behind the cloud and shone on Sakura. The prince stood besotted before her as the maiden he approached radiantly began to glow. Her entire beauty had him speechless and the other rider he was with stood in awe.

"Thank you" Sakura said. "I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't come along"

Syaoran smiled at her. "It was nothing really miss er…." He paused as if lost in thought.

"Sakura" she replied "My name is Sakura"

Syaoran stood corrected and replied

"Nice to meet you. My name is Syaoran and the guy over there is Eriol"

"Pleased to meet you" said Sakura bowing her head slightly to both of the young men.

"The pleasure is all mine" chuckled Eriol

Suddenly a bark was heard and Syaoran snapped out of his trance. The wolf strode up to her and nuzzled her leg. Sakura smiled and bent down to fuss the Wolf.

"This rascal here is Yin" said Syaoran unsure whether it was a good idea that Sakura was stroking him so fondly. He didn't take to strangers that well and had a slight tendency to growl snap at people a bit. He was shocked to see the Wolf handing his paw to Sakura. "I think he wants to be friends"

Sakura smiled and chuckled "Yeah! He's lovely"

Syaoran stood watching her amazingly until he heard Eriol clear his throat

"Miss could you tell us what a beautiful young girl such as yourself were doing out here and on your own?"

Sakura stood up from Yin who was still sitting next to her panting with his large tongue out like a dog.

"Well its kind of a long story but lets just say I'm a long way from home and I have no idea how or when I'm going to go back" replied Sakura sheepishly.

Eriol glanced across at Syaoran who then looked down at Yin. He could tell what he was thinking and barked up to his master approvingly. Syaoran turned to Sakura and held his hand out

"I would be happy to take care of you until you're ready to return home" said Syaoran with a warm look in his eyes that Sakura melted under and she began to glow even more brightly than before. She had to accept and at that point she'd completely forgotten about her curse. Placing her hand carefully in his, the Prince seated her side saddle onto his horse and climbed on himself with her resting in front of him. She placed her hands around his torso beamed up at him. She mouthed 'Thank you' to him as his horse galloped In the direction of the Kingdom. Eriol and Yin closely followed. Syaoran looked down at the beautiful girl before him and a warm sense crawl through his veins and eventually to his heart. He met this girl less than 10 minutes ago and she already had him under her spell.

As they approached the palace and dismounted the horses, they approached the grand hall. It was lit brightly and reflected off the shiny polished floors. A girl stood in the center of the room. Her dark long hair hung to her lower back and her Amethyst eyes glinted as she saw the three of them stood before her.

"Eriol!" she yelled running towards him.

"Tomoyo" replied Eriol. Lovingly he picked her up smiling and circled her round as her hair flipped after her. They kissed tenderly before breaking off and smiling towards each other. Then Tomoyo noticed Syaoran and a beautiful young girl standing next to him.

"And who is this?" asked Tomoyo beaming at Syaoran.

"Sakura" replied Syaoran "She is going to be staying with us for a while until she can make her way back home"

Tomoyo strode up to the Goddess and embraced her in a loving friendly hug. She glanced at her clothes and could see her robes were now dirty and had slight tear marks near her lower torso area.

"Welcome. Please make yourself at home. Oh my goodness! What happened to your robes? You look like you have just been wrestled!" exclaimed Tomoyo, a look of concern spread across her face

"I… err…. Fell" replied Sakura

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and he could see tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Seeing this made his heart ache and with that he picked her up gently bridal style and carried her to his room with Yin following. Tomoyo and Eriol watched carefully. She turned to her husband and asked what had happened and Eriol explained the situation that happened less than an hour ago. Tomoyo gasped and fell into Eriols embrace saddened by what her ears had just heard.

Syaoran set her down gently on his bed and stroked her head softly as tears fell from her face.

"Shh. Don't cry" he cooed to her. Yin watched protectively as Syaoran pulled the covers over her and tucked her in to bed. Yin sat just below the side of the bed Sakura was on.

"Guard her Yin and don't let anyone come near her" commanded Syaoran. Yin let out a soft bark acknowledging his commands and with that lay down and placed his head in between his paws and began guarding Sakura. Within minutes Sakura fell asleep as her exhausting day and its activities had caught up with her. Syaoran noticed the bird cage where the beautiful Dove he brought from the market was kept. He could clearly see it was empty but shrugged it off thinking maybe the bird will be there when he awakens tomorrow morning. Yin's ears sprung up along with his head as he heard a noise coming from the bedroom door. He started to growl as he knew what stood behind the door. Syaoran heard a knock and answered the door only to find the annoying girl he had tried to escape from earlier that day stood in front of him.

"Syaoran!!!!!!!" She squealed clasping her grip around his neck. "Baby I've missed you where have you been?!"

Syaoran managed to release himself from her grip and shushed accordingly.

"Be quiet Yelo or else you'll wake her up" whispered Syaoran. Yelo looked at him confusingly as she saw the beautiful goddess asleep in his bed. She looked back to Syaoran.

"What is this?!" she commanded pointing at Sakura. "How dare you allow this peasant to sleep in our bed!"

Syaoran glanced at her coldly. He retaliated explaining that they didn't share a bed, they weren't a couple and that the only reason Yelo herself was In the palace was because his mother had made a trial date to see if Syaoran would agree to an arranged marriage with her. From the moment he first met her, she was super annoying and couldn't wait for her to leave.

"I don't care, what is she doing in your bed?!" Jealousy sprawled across her face. "Fine if you wont tell me ill just kick her out now and make her leave"

Yelo began heading towards the bed. Yin stood up as he saw her approaching Sakura and growled fiercely at her. Yelo backed off not wanting to upset the wolf anymore than she already had done.

"Are you going to let this mutt growl at me?" she spat at Syaoran. He smirked at her and coolly replied

"I told him to protect Sakura and I have no intention of punishing him for doing his job that I intended for him to do"

Yelo stood shocked and stormed out of the room slamming the door on her way out.

Sakura woke a little and Syaoran immediately marched over to her. She gazed up at him sleepily and he stroked her head begging her to go back to sleep. As she felt her eyes heavily sliding shut she grabbed hold of Syaorans hand and whispered "Thank you" Syaoran smiled and in doing so he kissed her hand tenderly and petted Yin for his marvellous performance earlier.


	4. The invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters all rights go to clamp

**Chapter 4**

When prince Syaoran awoke he noticed the bed where Sakura had fell asleep, was empty. He looked around and could see no sign of her. However he looked down and could see Yin asleep and he was shocked when he realised that the beautiful dove he had rescued was snuggling up to Yin in his paws. On the bed was a note and it was addressed to Prince Li. Syaoran opened the letter and read

_Dear Prince Li_

_I am eternally in your debt and I don't know how I will ever thank you enough for saving me. I'm sorry I didn't get to do this in person but during the day there is somewhere else that I am needed. So I must thank you from the bottom of my heart and I am grateful for your hospitality. Please meet me in the palace gardens 9 o'clock sharp. I will be awaiting your arrival._

_Sakura_

Syaoran smiled as he read the letter. He could smell a scent of Cherry Blossom and knew instantly that it was her scent. Sakura was watching intently but kept herself In her sleeping position to not disturb the prince until he was truly finished and she fluttered up to him.

"Good morning" smiled Syaoran to Sakura, completely unaware that Sakura is a cursed goddess in a dove form and the girl he saved from the bandits the previous night. She cooed lovingly into his ear and he felt a tremble through his entire body. Yin had awoken and stretched out his front and hind legs. He whimpered to his master signalling it was time for his routine morning training. Sakura flew off Syaorans shoulders and straight onto Yins' head. He chuckled.

"I see you two have already become great friends" said Syaoran.

Yin barked and Sakura flapped her wings, almost as if they were both agreeing with the prince's statement. Syaoran lead Yin out the door with Sakura still on his head.

"I take it you'd like to come with us" stated Syaoran. Sakura cooed again and Syaoran could see in her eyes that she wanted to spend more time with him. He lead them out of the palace, through the gardens and to a secret spot where his ritual, morning, training commenced. Sakura watched in awe and with a slight blush across her Dove white face. He was topless at this point and as he moved to the routine he performed, every muscle became more defined showing years of strength, pain and sweat that took him to get to his excellence within the Martial art. Complete focus was within him. Not a single whisper could put him out of tune. He was one with his body and spirit as he punched and kicked strong and hard, like a tiger. He moved gracefully and invincibly, like a dragon. Although he moved like a martial artist and could be symbolised as the Tiger and Dragon as one, there was something about him that was 'Rogue', didn't quite fit in with his martial art side. Like flame surrounding water, it just wasn't right and Sakura knew there was more to him than what was perceptible. But still she became lost in his warm, fiery Amber eyes.

After an hours training the young prince, followed by Yin and Sakura, went back to his room and showered before dressing in his daily robes and heading down to breakfast. Yin was usually fed by the kitchen chef and Sakura, still perched on his shoulder, was with Syaoran at the table. Queen Yelan and Syaorans' four sisters were already seated, so were Eriol, Tomoyo and the very person that made Syaoran shudder at the very sight of, Yelo. Fortunately for him the Gods were on his side and she refused to talk to him after last night's performance. Yelan noticed this as Syaoran sat down and Yelo made no attempt to make conversation with him, which was rather strange. Much to her curiosity she noticed Syaoran seemed much happier this morning as he began to lovingly feed Sakura grapes and crumbs from his breakfast plate.

"Must you bring that pigeon in here!" scowled Yelo, who was looking jealously at Sakura, whom she was unaware of being the girl that lay in his bed the previous night.

"Yes and she's not a Pigeon she's a Dove" replied Syaoran, trying his best not to lose his cool.

"Humph!!" shunned Yelo

"I think she's beautiful" began Tomoyo smiling softly at Syaoran as she watched him cutely fuss the Bird. Yin had just trotted in after his morning fill up. He headed straight for where Syaoran was seated. He whined up to Syaoran who gave him a pet on the head and placed Sakura gently on his head. Yin then walked off and lay sprawled across the mattress that was in the dining room just for him. He closed his eyes and gently began to dose off sleeping off his heavy meal.

"Yeah so do I" replied the 4 sisters in unison. They all turned around to stare at Sakura and as the sunlight shone through the window and on to her, she began to glow like a star again. They all awed apart from Yelo. She had gone red in the face from anger as she looked at Syaoran who was still gazing at Sakura as if hypnotised.

"She makes a rat with wings look more attractive!" exclaimed Yelo bursting like a volcano. Syaoran glanced at her coldly. This seemed to only annoy her more.

She glanced over at Sakura who was intently looking at her as if afraid. Yelo ceased this intimidating opportunity. She grabbed her silver knife that was lying restlessly and held it up as she approached Sakura. The entire table looked stunned at what she was about to do and Syaorans colour faded from his face leaving him pale. She panicked in fright fluttering her wings ready to make flight when suddenly Yin's eyes shot open. He jumped up, giving Sakura no other choice but to fly, and pounced on Yelo crashing her to the ground and pinning her. He barked viciously in her face. Sakura could see the terror in Yelos' eyes and decided to try and stop Yin. She cooed but cooed strangely almost as if she was a song bird. On hearing this Yin stopped to look at Sakura who was still in mid air. He glanced back at Yelo and growled in her face as he jumped off her and sat down away from Yelo, allowing Sakura to land on his head once again. Yelo got up and staggered a bit in a state of shock. Syaoran got up from the table and started walking in the direction of Yelo. She held out her arms as if to accept him in a loving embrace but instead he walked straight past her and went over to Yin where he patted him on the head. Yelo stood in shock and then turned around to face Yelan.

"I will not be humiliated anymore by your son and so I choose to depart early. I shall not marry that insane excuse for a prince in my wildest dreams!" exclaimed Yelo. Queen Yelan gently stood up

"I think you have out stayed your welcome here Princess Yelo". Yelan addressed her in a polite form using her royal status as though pointing out to her that Yelo did not address her as the queen. "I will send for someone to help you pack and there will be a carriage ready to take you home within the hour"

Yelo stood with her jaw to the floor. She huffed as she stormed out of the dining room. As she reached the doorway she turned around with a vicious grin on her face

"Watch over your precious bird mighty prince for someday I shall have my vengeance! And ill see to it personally that both the mutt and pigeon are given their just rewards!" she spat. Yin growled pointing his ears backward, still in his seated position. Yelo glared at him then bounded up the corridor to her room.

"What's with her?" asked Tomoyo glancing at Eriol. Eriol just shrugged. Syaoran was still in shock. He couldn't believe the jealousy that raged through Yelo all because of the attention the Dove received. Sakura glanced up at him as the light began to shine on her again. As usual her glow was radiant and Syaoran felt a warm light fill his heart.

"Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"Hum" nodded Syaoran.

"Have you thought of a name for the Bird?"

"Yes……….Sakura"

Sakura glanced back up at him again. She had a warm feeling in her eyes and chuckled to herself as she knew he named her after the girl he met last night, which was her. And also to the fact that her real name was Sakura anyway so she wouldn't have to get used to being called by another name.

"Awwww that's so Kawaii!!!" awed Tomoyo. Eriol just rolled his eyes at his wife. He loved her so much that everything she said just seemed to make him even more happier than before.

The day passed by quite quickly and with Yelo gone, Sakura felt much happier fluttering around the palace than before. She flew out into the palace garden and perched herself underneath a cherry blossom tree. As the last light of day slipped under the horizon, Sakura began to glow again and transformed into her Goddess form. A gust of wind blew the cherry blossom petals off the tree and warping around her. She looked radiant as ever, even with her still torn and dirty white robes. Prince Syaoran walked just in time to see the goddess standing before him. His amber eyes lit up at the sight of her and she smiled warmly back at him. She didn't know what she felt but at that point she was most happy to see him and be able to communicate with him even better.

"Hey!" exclaimed Syaoran, as happy as ever to see Sakura.

"Hey! I'm sorry I ran off last night, it's kind of a long story to explain" relied Sakura. Syaoran could see the look of awkwardness in her eyes and knew she was hiding something but still he would wait until she felt comfortable enough to tell him.

"No, its ok, I'm glad I was able to help" smiled Syaoran. Sakura felt totally relaxed around him and knew deep down he had a pure heart.

_Maybe he's the one I've been searching for. Maybe he can help me get back home_ thought Sakura.

"So Sakura tell me, what were you doing so deep into the forest? It was dangerous for you to be in there, especially all by yourself" inquired Syaoran

Sakura stared for a moment. His eyes met hers and they were convinced that if the intensity of their gaze became reality, then sparks would start flying everywhere. She hesitated for a moment but his soft expressions melted away any fear she felt and opened up to him.

"The… the truth is" she began.

"I…. Er…I" just as she was about to tell the young Prince the truth, Yin came bolting up to Sakura. He jumped up her and began to lick her face. No one would have thought he was a wolf, but a dog from the way he behaved.

"Ahahaha, Hey Yin it's good to see you too" Sakura giggled. Syaoran watched in awe as she was so kind to the beast. He was stuck for words and really couldn't express to her what he was feeling.

"Sakura I was hoping to ask you something" started Syaoran, breaking up the fussing session Sakura was giving Yin.

"Yes what is it Prince Li?" Sakura dipped her head curiously.

"Please call me Syaoran, there's no need for formality. I was hoping to ask you whether you would accompany me at Tomoyo and Eriol's anniversary ball next week. They insist I bring a date and I would be honoured if you would be the role of my date."

Sakura could see the sheer light of hope in his eyes and just couldn't turn down his proposal.

"Of course, actually it would be my honour to accompany you!" she exclaimed bowing gracefully. Just as Syaoran was about to reply a familiar figure jumped out from behind a hedge. It was Tomoyo.

"Oh my gosh sweetie that's so Kawai!" exclaimed Tomoyo to Syaoran. "I thought you were never going to find a date. Now Sakura you simply must let me do your hair and make-up oh and darling lets get you out of those clothes you look like you've been through hell and back you poor soul"

Sakura looked confused and just sweat dropped with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah I guess my robes are a little torn" she chuckled. Syaoran rolled his eyes at Tomoyo. He knew exactly what she was up to.

"Now Sakura lets get you out of those clothes and into something new. You can take a nice long soak in the tub before bed" Tomoyo grabbed her hands and whizzed her up to one of the guest rooms. Sakura felt happy after a nice long soak in a bath filled with cherry blossom petals, her favourite. Tomoyo had left her some spare salmon pink silk Pyjamas on her bed. Sakura felt happy but then her heart dropped when she knew that the following night she would have to tell Syaoran about her secret and she must do it before the ball. Suddenly Sakura could hear scratching at the door. She approached the door cautiously and opened it only to see Yin looking up at her with a puppy dog face.

"Hello Yin, would you like to sleep in here tonight?" asked Sakura sweetly. He whined in approval and trotted in as Sakura closed the door behind her. Yin settled himself just below the side of the bed she slept on. Sakura pulled the covers up her chin and looked outside towards the balcony. The stars were out and she could hear them twinkling a song to her that lulled her to a beautiful dream that she never wanted to wake up from.


	5. In your Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters nor do I own the song. All rights go to CLAMP. I only own Yin and Unmei.

**Chapter 5**

The entire Olympian court assembled to Mt. Olympus. Zeus, king of the gods, sat on his high throne with his wife, Hera on his right hand side. Many of the other gods were assembled in their usual seats. There was Apollo, Artemis, Persephone, Hades, Ares, Atlas and Aphrodite all seated along the right hand side of the court and Hermes, Demeter, Hestia, Eris, Hephaestus and Poseidon. Zeus looked down at the young Goddess stood before him. It was Athena. He always had a soft spot for Athena as she was singularly his own daughter and she was everything he was but in a woman form; Strong, smart and attractive.

"Please" she pleaded. "You cannot do this to Sakura! Unmei the unicorn has taken her to her destiny. It is a sign that she must be there for a good reason"

"My dear, how can I allow Sakura to stay down there unprotected" replied Zeus softly. "She must be brought back here where she is protected. She is a goddess not a mere mortal" Hera's eyes widened. She was a very jealous goddess, mostly jealous of 2 things:

Was the fact that Zeus would do just about anything for Athena, even shun her if it be Athena's wish

Was that she knew secretly Zeus wanted to court Sakura

Both of these facts caused Hera to stand up and by all means possible, persuade Zeus otherwise. She knew this would take a lot of persuasion.

"Now why should she come back after all as Athena said, Unmei the unicorn, who is Sakura's sign, has taken her to the Li Kingdom. This is a sign that she should stay on earth" Hera had that wicked smile across her face. Athena saw this straight away and knew Hera was up to no good; she turned around and faced the Court.

"My loyal and most humble friends. I beg of you to please look at Sakura's situation more clearly. She was unhappy before she left us and the Stars are twinkling at her. They have never done this to any of our fair maidens, not even you Aphrodite" began Athena.

Aphrodite looked straight at Athena. She knew what she said was right and that the Stars will only twinkle their soft lullaby to a woman pure of heart and beauty. Aphrodite's eyes turned an emerald green of jealousy.

"The stars' twinkle are just a Myth" replied Aphrodite coldly.

"No it is true! The stars twinkled their soft lullaby to Sakura. They miss her and so do I but even the stars, the sun and the moon know that she must remain on earth if her heart is ever to be truly happy and that is all they want. Even I want that for my dear friend." Athena shed a tear. The Olympian gods looked stunned once they saw a tear fall from Athena's beautiful coral blue eyes. Athena was always known on Mt. Olympus as the Strong one and never cried not even when she lost a battle, which was very rare. This had shown that she was serious. Suddenly Demeter stood up.

"I think Sakura should remain on earth until her destiny has been found" said Demeter.

"Then it is agreed. Sakura shall remain on earth for the time being" and with that Zeus and the other Olympian gods left the court. Athena stood and turned around before she was about to leave.

Hera sat contempt in her chair. She knew it would be easier to get to Sakura if she were on earth rather than if she were on Mt. Olympus. Athena coolly watched Hera and realised that she wanted this all along. She knew she would have to watch Hera very closely if she were to keep Sakura safe from harm.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Princess Tomoyo" began Sakura with a deep flush on her face.

"Nonsense now take this dress and go and put it on. We are going to be late to dinner and Prince Syaoran and Eriol are waiting now come on!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

She forced the dress into Sakura's hands and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sakura just sighed deeply thinking _she sure is stubborn but she means well._

5 minutes later Sakura emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a Cherry blossom pink gown that ruffled at the front and clung to her curves perfectly. The upper part of the dress was boob tube cut and the back was a lace up design. The moonlight hit her again through the window and she began to glow. Tomoyo gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"No" began Tomoyo "Its just I thought you were beautiful with just your old dirty robes on but seeing you in this dress, well you look stunning!"

Sakura chuckled. "Thank you Tomoyo you're so sweet"

"Now come on, I can't wait to see the look on Syaorans face when he sees you enter the hall."

Sakura had agreed to attend to dinner with the Li family so that Syaoran could introduce his 'date' to the family before the ball. As the servant announced the arrival of Tomoyo and Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran stood (as it was courteous and expected of men to do so) from the table and bowed. Tomoyo smiled warmly and walked over to Eriol, where she was seated next to him. As Syaoran raised his head to Sakura he held out his hand to take hers and smiled.

"You look beautiful" he began. He kissed her hand then brought her to the table. He cleared his throat.

"Mother, this is Sakura and Sakura this is my Mother and my four older sisters Fanran, Fenmei, Yeoh and Liyan." Announced Syaoran. Sakura smiled sweetly at them.

"Pleased to meet you" she said sweetly and bowed graciously

Queen Yelan stood up from her chair and walked over to Sakura.

"Please raise your head child" said Yelan. Sakura did as she was told. Yelan looked at her eyes and instantly recognised them as being the same eyes as Syaorans dove, Sakura. "You have the most beautiful emerald eyes, you remind me of a bird of some sort" Sakura winced at this comment. She knew that she knew. Yelan saw the state of panic in Sakura's eyes then discretely in front of Syaoran whispered into her ear "Your secret is safe with me" Syaoran looked genuinely confused but brushed it off and lead Sakura to the chair next to Tomoyo that was opposite Eriol and himself.

After dinner they began to socialise amongst themselves and everyone seemed to be fond of Sakura up to this point, much to Syaorans liking.

"You look so pretty in that dress Sakura" said Fenmei. Sakura blushed sweetly.

"Thank you, your highness" she replied sweetly.

"Can you sing?" asked Fanran.

"Yes, but I don't think I can sing all that well" stated Sakura, trying to get out of it.

"Oh but you simply must!" exclaimed Yelo.

"No Yelo she doesn't" Syaoran glanced coldly at Yelo who just giggled at her younger brothers pathetic attempt to shut her up.

"Please sing for us" begged Liyan. She had big puppy dog eyes glancing up at Sakura. Her heart melted and Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"You don't have to…" began Syaoran.

"No its ok I'd like to" interrupted Sakura. She thought of what song to sing then approached the musicians playing in the dining room. She asked them to play a certain tune for her.

"Before I begin I would like to say that this song is very special to me as it comes from the Stars" and with that she began to sing.

*Song*

_A twinkle in the night sky_

_Far far away_

_A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone _

_Tomorrow ill sing with you_

_On the wings of a dream_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone_

_Tomorrow ill sing with you_

_On the wings of a dream_

**(A/N: If you don't recognise the song its from CCS, the one where Tomoyo sings her lullaby to the song card. Go on youtube and look it up!)**

She sang from her heart and as she did she began to glow like a star. She was truly happy when she sang this song as it was the song the stars lulled her to sleep with, the previous night. The entire table, servants and musicians applauded her magnificent performance. They had never heard such a beautiful voice. Tomoyo was crying.

"That was beautiful" she sniffled. Eriol passed her his hanky and pecked her on the forehead. Syaoran began to fall (not literally). This woman, whom he had known barely a week, had stolen his heart. She was kind pure and beautiful; a combination that was very rarely found in women that he ever came into contact with. If he had to describe her to a stranger he'd use one word, a 'Goddess'.

**(A/N: Ironic isn't it?)**

He was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts when Sakura asked him if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought you were amazing" he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and blushed. She never felt this feeling before, of embarrassment as well as happiness and a fluttering of her stomach. She didn't know what emotion to describe that, as she didn't know what caused it herself, except every time Syaoran looked at her. Queen Yelan smiled over to her.

"Sakura, I was wondering, would you sing for us at our wedding anniversary ball tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo.

"It would be my honour" chuckled Sakura. Prince Syaoran stood up.

"Would you like to go for a walk, its getting warm in here" he asked. It wasn't getting warm; Syaoran was just flushing like a tomato, as his sisters were giggling at his face. He led her out to the gardens and they stopped underneath the cherry blossom tree. They stared up at the sky. Suddenly Sakura heard a soft voice say '_Sakura, he's the one'_.

"Hoe?!" exclaimed Sakura. Her eyes widened in shock. She knew what the voice was talking about.

"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran concerned. She turned to face him and put her right hand in his chest and whispered into his ear "Thank you Syaoran" and she kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran froze up. He relaxed as he realised what Sakura had done.

"What was that for?" he proceeded.

"For everything, your hospitality, your kindness and…" Her eyes began to swell up with tears, she fought to hold them back but one slipped past her guard. "For protecting me when I'm all alone in this world". The tear rolled down her cheek. Syaoran approached her and stood inches away from her. He placed his left hand around her waist, his right on her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Whilst caressing her cheek he looked deeply into her eyes. He became lost in her emerald eyes that twinkled like the night sky. She looked up at him and her right hand clutched his chest tightly whilst the other remained clasped to her own chest. He stroked his fingers to the back of her cheek, then down her jaw and finally stopping at her chin. As he pushed her chin up further, they were merely centimetres away. He became intoxicated in her smell and almost felt drunk. Very slowly he leaned in and their lips met. He kissed her soft and sweetly. She kissed him back and slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled her tightly in and pulled away. He then whispered softly in her ear

"I will never let anyone hurt you" She smiled lovingly up at him and with that he kissed her again. Sakura began to glow as her emotions escalated to an off the scale measurement. They were both unaware that someone was watching them and closely.

***

"Hera, goddess of marriage, please hear my prayer. I want revenge on Sakura!" exclaimed Yelo in the temple of Hera. "She has belittled me in many ways more than one, she may only be a bird, but I still deserve my vengeance!"

Suddenly an eerily green coloured smoke appeared from nowhere and before Yelo stood the goddess herself, Hera.


	6. A Decoy?

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer I do not own any CCS or tsubasa characters or songs. All rights go to clamp.**

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Yeoh

"I knew it" cried Fenmei

"They're kissing!" laughed Liyan

"Sweet little brother" Fanran sniffed

The four Li princess' secretly watched Syaoran and Sakura kiss under the starlit sky from the dining room balcony. Queen Yelan soon approached them and ushered them not to spoil the moment. The girls left chuckling to themselves, contemplating on how they were going to witness more 'Kawaii' scenes like that. Yelan smiled to herself as she saw Sakura glowing brightly and the smile she hadn't seen in a long time, spread across Syaorans face.

"Tomoyo" called Yelan.

"Yes your majesty?" Tomoyo replied.

"See to it that Sakura is well looked after during her stay here and I think you know what I mean" smiled Yelan.

"Of course your majesty" and with that, Tomoyo left the balcony calling her 'ladies-in-waiting' to her side. She had a lot of work to do for the ball tomorrow night. Smiling evilly, Eriol glanced at her and joined her side.

"I know that look" he said coolly. Tomoyo smiled up at him. "What are you planning?"

"Well that would be spoiling the fun wouldn't it?" she chirped "but lets just say by tomorrow night Syaoran will be swept off his feet"

"Ok I trust you" he kissed her forehead and retreated to join some of his noble friends in the Leisure parlour in the palace. Syaoran would probably turn up shortly after escorting Sakura to her chambers. Tomoyo retreated to her chambers and began her preparations for the next evening.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walked hand in hand around the garden and eventually right outside her bedroom, which was across the hall from Tomoyo's. Syaoran stopped and turned to face her. She had her back to the door and stood smiling at him, with true happiness in her eyes. She needed to tell him her secret. She needed to tell him that it was her who was, well still is, the bird Sakura.

"Syaoran?" she asked finally

"Yes?" he replied

"I have something I need to tell you" she began

"What is it?" he persisted taking a step closer to her. Just then she decided she couldn't tell him, not yet when everything was seemingly blooming to a good start. She took advantage of the situation. She pulled her innocent face, took a deep breath and said

"Did I ever tell you how many different shades of red you blush whenever I see you?"

"No you didn't and I don't blush its just my…….. Allergies" he tried for the excuse

"So you blush when your about to sneeze?" she questioned with a look of mock confusion on her face. She knew very well he was trying to cover up.

"I….uuh" was all that slipped his lips which were looking strangely addictive to Sakura.

"Ha! I knew it! You have no allergies" she laughed. He managed to suppress his blushing quite well and held his hands up in surrender.

"Yes ok, ok you got me" he chuckled. She carried on laughing hysterically at the fact he tried to tell her the reason he blushed was because he had 'Allergies'. "Ok you can stop laughing now"

"Awww. Is the prince sore now?" mocked Sakura.

"No!" retorted Syaoran

"Oh I think you are" she took a step back

"Am not!" he took a step forward.

"Liar" she took another step backward. Her back was now completely against the bedroom door.

"Meanie!" He took a step towards her and placed his hands on the wall behind her, either side of her shoulders.

"I am not a meanie. It's not my fault you can't face the facts" she pouted

"I can face one fact" he smirked wickedly leaning in closer to her

"Oh?! And what's that?" she asked with a smile spread across her lips

"That you are so cute when you pout!" he quirked. She pushed him playfully and as she did he pulled her into him and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. He hugged her small waist tightly to him whilst pushing her back into the wall again. He broke the kiss for a second, smiling at her and brushing her honey silk hair behind her ears and lowered his head into another kiss again. As he did so, he placed his arms back to the wall either side of her again whilst her two hands clung to his chest tightly. His black tux was now creased slightly but neither cared for they were in a world of their own. A wave of impulse hit her as their kiss grew more passionate. She started glowing again and broke the kiss to look into his amber eyes. He looked into hers. Two beautiful emerald jewels gleaming into his.

"Syaoran, you know I won't be here in the day time again I-" she began but was interrupted by Syaoran

"Yes you have some where you need to be. I understand and don't worry I'll be waiting to see you before the ball." She smiled sweetly at him and that made his heart beat dangerously fast.

He caressed her cheek and whispered lovingly into her ear

"Sweet dreams Sakura"

"Good night Prince Syaoran" she cooed to him. He kissed her hand before retreating to the leisure room. Sakura watched him fade into the darkness of the halls before retreating into her own room. To her surprise Yin was by her bedside, head and ears up. She lovingly greeted him with a scratch behind the ear and he growled happily. She slid into bed and looked out the balcony windows right next to her bedside. The stars were twinkling their lullaby to her and she fell into a deep sleep whilst thinking about Syaoran.

* * *

Eriol greeted his friends in the Leisure room. They were all around his age and Syaorans' (20). All of their tuxedos looked shabby. Their blazers were not on, they had ruffled collars and sleeves and their bow ties were undone hanging loosely over their shoulders. They were drinking brandy and smoking cigars.

"Ahh! Eriol your finally here, where is Syaoran?" announced Takashi.

"Yeah sorry guys. Got held up with the wife and Syaoran is busy at the moment sorry" he explained. The guys all chuckled at him.

"It's no problem at all" replied Fay softly.

(A/N: Yes I have decided to include a couple of characters from Tsubasa as well)

"Pfft says you!" moaned Kurogane "You haven't been stuck waiting for half an hour!"

"Now now Kurgy, no need to lose your temper" chuckled Fay

"I'M NOT LOSING MY TEMPER!" yelled Kurogane "and don't call me that name again"

"Oh come on Kurgs! We all know you love it" smiled Fay still laughing. Kurogane started chasing him round the room, throwing what ever he could at Fay. The guys all sweat dropped as did Syaoran when he walked into the room seeing Fay and Kurogane bantering… again!

"Syaoran!" exclaimed Ryou.

"Ryou!" he exclaimed. They exchanged a manly hug before separating laughing. "How have you been? How's the wife?"

"I'm fine and so is she. Better than ever" he said smiling.

"That is good to hear" replied the prince he turned his head to see six other tall men surrounding the table.

"Takashi, Fay, Kurogane, Yukito, Touya, Xin! It's good to see you"

"Shall we get started on this card game then" replied a drunken Xin. The guys all rolled their eyes.

"Yes alright Xin" moaned Yukito

"You're so impatient at times" retorted Touya

"Yeah who does that remind you of?" mocked Eriol. Xin grunted shuffling the deck of cards and dealing them out to everyone. They started off with a game of Blackjack and began sorting their cards out.

"So Syaoran, where were you that took you so long to get here" asked Takashi. Syaoran winced and instantly fought back his blush.

"I was with someone" he replied. Big mistake. Xin gained interest in the conversation. He smiled eerily.

"I know what you were up to" chuckled Xin. The guys all turned to him with an interested smile across their faces.

"Oh really? Do tell us Xin" said Yukito with a desperate tone of voice.

"You were with a 'rental' weren't you?" he grinned cheekily. Syaoran did not find this the least bit amusing. Even just the thoughts of Sakura being referred to as one of them, made his blood boil.

"No I most certainly wasn't! and for your information I don't need rentals unlike someone I know!" replied Syaoran coldly.

"Syaoran old buddy I was only joking" slurred Xin after taking another swig of his brandy glass.

Syaoran 'humphed' when Fay broke the silence.

"So who were you with then?" he asked. All the guys apart from Eriol, leaned in closer to listen intently to what he was about to say. Syaoran then 'huffed' and replied

"A girl. Happy now?"

"I knew it" Hiccupped Xin. Touya rolled his eyes at the drunk.

"What's her name Syaoran?" asked Ryou.

"Sakura" replied Syaoran with a huge smile upon his face and a gleam in his eyes sparkling eternal happiness.

"Wow if that's the effect she has on our Syaoran then I like her already. Tell us more about her" Pried Fay.

"Well" began Syaoran "She is the most kind, gentle and loving person who I've ever met. Beautiful emerald eyes, silky auburn hair and her scent is intoxicating to me." Xin suddenly became more interested. He ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair and scratched his stubbly chin.

"She truly is a beauty" continued Syaoran

"Wow I like the sound of her already. When will we get to meet her?" asked Takashi.

"At the ball tomorrow night" interrupted Eriol.

"Okay enough of the soppy romance, can we get back to the game?" said Kurogane sternly.

Fay rolled his eyes but chose not to spoil the beautiful moment. Unaware to everyone else Xin had an eerie smile upon his face. He was definitely up to something. Syaoran caught a glimpse of this and knew instantly he had to be on his guard. Xin was up to his old tricks again.

* * *

"Oh mighty Hera I beg for your assistance. Allow me my revenge on Sakura. I know she is just a bird but she has made a fool of me and now I have lost the Prince of the Li kingdom. Please! Help me" begged Yelo. The mighty goddess stood before Yelo and looked down upon her.

"My dear why should I?" she laughed.

"Because I love Syaoran and I would do anything for him to be mine" begged Yelo with an even more desperate tone in her voice.

"And does this Prince return your love?" mocked Hera maliciously.

"No but he will see in time. It was only because of that bird that he was blinded and didn't truly see what was in front of him" Hera by now was laughing hysterically. Her dark brown hair was blowing in the wind with her wicked cackle and her eyes were an envious green.

"He does not love you! I know who he loves and it is not you my dear" stated Hera. She managed to calm her laughter down whilst Yelo bowed her head in sadness. Hera couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She didn't intentionally mean to degrade her but Sakura had been making her feel stressed especially where Zeus was concerned.

"Shh don't cry. I will help you" stated Hera firmly. It wasn't like her to show compassion and understanding. Yelo stopped crying. The last of her tears fell onto the stone floor. They were in Hera's temple that was built in her honour. "Y-you will?" squeaked Yelo. Hera nodded her head and suddenly slammed her hands together shut, creating a ball of light to form in front of her. The ball of light slowly morphed into the silhouette of a woman. Once the light faded there stood a slim, tall blonde haired woman with hazel green eyes. Aphrodite.

"Yelo this is Aphrodite. I have called on her to help us out a little bit" Announced Hera. Yelo bowed graciously to the goddess.

"My my! We do have a lot of work to do" stated Aphrodite. With one swift movement of her hand Aphrodite began to reshape Yelo's body and face. She was more slender with voluptuous curves and a seemingly bigger chest too (A/N: Yeah! Like that's gonna help her?!). Yelo's face morphed into a new one resembling an emerald eyed woman with short honey silk hair. She was Sakura and she was stunning. Hera stood there for a second bedazzled by the transformation. Aphrodite lowered her hand and blew her fingers across her nails.

"Didn't even break into a sweat!" exclaimed Aphrodite. Hera rolled her eyes. Yelo looked at her reflection in the water of the fountain.

"Wow! I look gorgeous" she cried "But I don't see how this will help with my revenge on Sakura"

Hera took a step forward and began explaining

"Yelo, Sakura is not what she seems. She is not a bird, but a goddess like us. She was sent to earth to find her true love but with an enchantment placed on her, courtesy of Athena, to protect her from magic. She is immune to our powers and every day that her love grows stronger, her own powers do too and soon she will unlock her own mighty power. None of us know what that is and we want to prevent that from happening. You are a decoy for Syaoran. That is what Sakura looks like in her goddess form. You will pose as her and we will take the real Sakura. The switch will occur at the ball tomorrow night. All you have to do is stand and look pretty next to Syaoran. Leave the rest to me" and in a flash Hera and Aphrodite were gone. Yelo paced quickly back to her chambers and happily dreamt of seeing Syaoran fall in love with her- well Sakura, whoever she was.


	7. Seeing isnt always Believing

Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. I loved all of your reviews let me know if you have any other ideas and ill see of I can fit them in with the whole plot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS or Tsubasa characters. All rights go to CLAMP. Nor do I own any of the songs all rights go to owner.**

**Chapter 7**

Syaoran woke up with a smile upon his face. To say he had a wonderful night last night would have been an understatement. He dreamt of Sakura and marrying her. He dreamt they had a little girl. She had Emerald eyes like Sakura's and Dark chocolate brown hair to her waist. They were the perfect family image and he wished for nothing more than that dream to come true. As he lay there in his bed he brushed his hand through his hair as he thought about Sakura. After thinking deeply about her for 5 minutes he came to a conclusion about how he felt about her. He loved her. The dream was just a catalyst that helped speed up his decision. He thought about what his life was like before Sakura. He felt cold, empty and unloving but now he felt ecstatic, loving and full of life. It was like her light had touched his heart. A special light that she only could withhold, it was far greater than any magic anyone could possess. He got out of bed and put on his training clothes and left for the training grounds in the garden.

Once he reached the Garden he found Yin and the Bird Sakura resting under a cherry blossom tree. He smiled at them both and began his training. Once he was finished he went back inside the palace and showered before going down to breakfast. Everyone was seated and this time the men from the previous night were also at the table. They had been specially invited to stay at the palace for Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding Anniversary.

"Good Morning Syaoran" said the Eriol.

"Morning" he replied.

"Did you sleep okay" asked Tomoyo

"As a matter of fact I did. It was the best nights sleep I've ever had" smiled Syaoran

"Oh really?" asked Tomoyo with a mischievous grin. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura now would it?"

Sakura (the bird) looked straight at Syaoran who (on the inside was about to burst) kept his face from blushing all possible shades of red. She laughed to herself inside and thanked the gods that they didn't know she was in the room too, or else she would've been interrogated. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and kissed her lovingly on the lips. They pulled away and the amethyst and sapphire eyes locked as they showed passion, love and faith to one another. It was moments like that, that Sakura wanted to have between her and the one she loved. She was goddess of innocence and purity but would that get in the way of her finding love? How would she be able to give her love in return to her true love and what if she wanted to start a family? That would be taking away her innocence but not necessarily for the wrong reasons. (A/N: Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see ;)) As those thoughts rushed through her mind she began thinking of Syaoran and how he kissed her the night before. She had never felt so warm and protected in his hold; His gentle Amber eyes shining at her emerald ones. Everything about him drew her closer to him and this secret she had to keep was killing her for she couldn't touch him, kiss him nor speak to him for that matter. She knew she had to tell him and she would tell him tonight no matter what the consequences.

* * *

After what seemed a long day Sakura flew to her favourite tree in the palace gardens. It was the cherry blossom tree that Syaoran trains under, where they had their first kiss and where she naturally flocked to. It felt comforting to be there to her. Almost as if the tree was magical some how but she couldn't put her finger on it. As soon as she landed on the branch she began to transform. She jumped down from the tree and waited for Syaoran. He always knew she would be here, probably because her aura is automatically released whenever she transforms into her normal self. Sure enough half a minute later she could make out his figure heading for the tree. As soon as she could make out his face clearly she smiled her most radiant smile that stunned Syaoran. He ran the rest of the way to her and lifted her up in the air whilst twirling her around. She laughed like a queen and kept her gaze with his intense amber eyes. He lowered her until their lips met in a gentle but longing kiss. It had only been a day and it felt painful to them both that they were separated for that long. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I missed you Syaoran" said Sakura. She couldn't believe the effect he had on her. She was a goddess for heavens sake and he made her feel like loves slave. She would do just about anything for him and that's when it hit her, like one of Aphrodite's spells; she was unconditionally in love with him. Her heart froze in her chest. She had to fight herself mentally to give her heart a 'jump-start' and keep beating or else she'd have died on the spot (although it's not possible as she's a goddess).

"I missed you more Sakura" replied Syaoran.

"Ahahaha I don't think so because if you did then that you means that you couldn't possible miss me anymore" she chuckled. Syaoran mocked hurt.

"So does that mean you wouldn't miss me if I left you now" Sakura mock pouted. Syaoran just looked at her then planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Only half of it" she replied with a pout. Syaoran interlaced his fingers with hers and began walking back towards the palace.

"we should start getting ready for the ball" suggested Syaoran.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" began Sakura "I must find Tomoyo. She said she had the perfect dress for me to wear"

"well then there must be a lot of perfect dresses for you because there hasn't been one that you've worn where I've thought you looked anything less than perfect" commented Syaoran

"Well it _is_ in my nature to be perfect or more" Oh god! She was just about to let her secret slip.

_No no no no no! Bad Sakura. Not yet. Not here _she mentally screamed to herself.

"And why would you be anything less than perfect?" Syaoran shot back "and by god you most definitely are more. To say you were anything less would be an understatement. Oh I cant wait until the you meet the guys they are anxious to meet you" he exclaimed

"Oh really? Have you been talking about me already Syaoran?" an evil glint appeared in Sakura's eyes. She loved it when he got uncomfortable under her questions.

Before Syaoran had time to reply Tomoyo emerged from the palace and grabbed Sakura by the wrist.

"Come on Sakura I have to get you ready. The ball is in an hour!" she exclaimed

"I'll see you in there" Sakura cried back to Syaoran as she was dragged on her heels.

"I'm counting the moments!" he cried back to her.

* * *

"So you know what the plan is? We will kidnap Sakura towards the end of the ball and you will replace her." Said Hera in a tone almost similar to a general talking to his army before a mighty battle.

"Yes oh mighty one" bowed Yelo who still looked like Sakura.

"Good" replied Hera "Come on we mustn't be late"

* * *

Sakura emerged from the bathroom of Tomoyo's chambers. There was truly no other word that could describe how she looked in her ballroom dress. Beautiful, Breath-taking, goddess; were all minor statements of what she looked like. She had her honey coloured hair down and her emerald eyes shining like the glaciers of the north pole. Her dress on the other hand was breath taking. One of Tomoyo's rarest and most divine creations. It was a white ball gown. It was shaped in a 'V-necked' shape and the fabric overlaid at the front (like how a night gown does).

(A/N: Look this dress is too amazing to describe so click the link and you'll see an image of vivien leigh wearing the white dress starring in the film 'That Hamilton lady' review this bloody chapter as its my favourite so far!!!! ./2311/2044394503_)

The moonlight hit Sakura and she began to glow. This really radiated the white of her dress beautifully. Even the maids that were standing in the room 'awed' as she stood there.

"Sakura…." Cried Tomoyo and this time she literally was crying. Sakura didn't see what all the fuss was about until she turned to look in the grand mirror. She had to admit. She looked regal and the dress was beautiful.

"Now if Syaorans jaw doesn't hit the floor then the world will go crazy and stop spinning" chuckled Tomoyo.

"You think so?" asked Sakura.

"I know so…………… Sakura do you love Syaoran?" inquired Tomoyo. She already knew the answer. She was a great judge of character and knew instantly that Sakura was a genuine honest person. Sakura stood staring at herself in the mirror before replying

"With all my heart"

Tomoyo just smiled at her. She didn't know what else to say as only Syaoran could meet her the rest of the way and that was entirely upon him to do so.

"Come on! Syaorans waiting and judging by his face earlier I can guarantee that if he is left longer than an hour from you then he will burst" laughed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I just want to say thanks for everything you have done for me" said Sakura in quite a serious tone.

"Your welcome. Anything for a friend as loving and truthful as you" smiled Tomoyo. She looked beautiful herself. Her dark hair was tied up in a neat bun that was quite big. She had a lilac dress on; slim at the top then poofed out from the waist. There were tiny diamonds sewn into the netting on the top layers so every time she moved the light caught the diamonds and reflected. Quickly both women headed for the ballroom doors. As they got nearer the Li sisters were waiting for their announcement. They were all dressed in similar dresses except they all wore different colours. Fanran wore blue, Yeoh wore green, Liyan wore Pink and Fenmei wore Yellow.

"Awww Sakura you look like a goddess" began Liyan.

"If I didn't know that this was Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding anniversary ball I would say it was yours" laughed Fanran sweetly.

"Thankyou girls" blushed Sakura.

As they heard their names be introduced the doors to the hallway were opened and the four Li sisters started walking down the stairway in the ballroom.

* * *

Syaoran was down in the ballroom early after being announced formally in front of the ball. Yin the wolf was also with him this time, all clean and groomed up for the special occasion. He met up with his friends at the refreshment table near the dance floor.

"Ryou!" called Syaoran.

"Ah here is. Just the guy we've been looking for" said Xin. Syaoran was surprised at his sudden introduction. Usually he never cares where Syaoran is, why all of a sudden now? He could clearly see that Xin was slowly getting drunk.

"Syaoran!" exclaimed Takashi, Ryou, Kurogane, Fay, Touya and Yukito in unison. They all looked smart in their black tuxedos. As usual Xin's was a bit scruffy and ruffled at the collar bone of his shirt and blazer.

"So where is she?" asked Yukito

"Who?" replied Syaoran generally confused to the question at hand.

"Duh!!! This girl you've been dieing for us to meet" said Kurogane sternly.

"Well I am glad the lady wasn't here to hear you say it like that, she probably would be offended and run off" chuckled Fay

"WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER?!" yelled Kurogane, now annoyed by Fays comment.

"Now, now Kurgs, we don't want to frighten the lady when she arrives do we?" taunted Fay. Kurogane was about to smack Fay over the head until he dodged it and Touya jumped in holding Kurogane back.

"Must...you…fight…all the time!" exclaimed Touya whilst struggling to keep Kurogane away from Fay.

The rest of the group just sweat dropped.

"So when will we see her" asked Ryou.

"You'll know as soon as she walks in" stated Syaoran.

Just then the announcement of the four Li sisters began and they all led out in single file from oldest to youngest down the stairway. They stood before the king and queen in a line and bowed to them before turning around facing the guests and bowing to them. The entire room apart from Syaoran bowed to the sisters. By now there was near enough 300 people in the room and more guests were still arriving. Syaoran was screaming inside for when Sakura would be ready. He missed her entirely. He needed to hold her and be with her; to smell her sweet scent of cherry blossom and to lose himself in her sparkling emerald eyes. She meant everything to him and if anyone tried to hurt her by the gods he would not take his revenge lightly. He would hunt them down from the ends of the earth, whether they be friend or foe, mortal or immortal; he would make them suffer. The announcer suddenly snapped Syaoran out of his daydream.

"Announcing, The gentle and divine Lady Sakura" By now every head in the room had turned towards the double doors at the top of the stairway. Some turned their heads out of curiosity wondering who this new name they had never come across before was. Others looked because they knew who she was or had vaguely heard of her hence Syaoran and the others. Syaoran felt like he had been hit full force by Aphrodite's wrath when Sakura walked through the door. She stood at the top of the stairway and graciously searched the crowd for the one pair of eyes she truly wanted to meet. As soon as she saw Syaorans she smiled at him and began to glow… again! The entire room was in awe as she graciously walked down the staircase and bowed to the king and queen. Yelan smiled at Sakura for she knew that she was the girl for Syaoran. Sakura turned around and then faced the audience In front of her and bowed again. As she rose up she could see Syaoran making his way towards her through the crowd before anyone else could. She made her way down the little staircase in front of her and grabbed Syaorans offering hand. She smiled at him as he squeezed her hand reassuringly with a cocky smile on his face. What was he up to now?

As she was dragged through the crowd by Syaoran, Sakura met the evil and cold glazes of some of the girls in the room. Pure Jealousy was spread across their faces as the beautiful white Bird was being shown off by the prince, metaphorically speaking. Sakura tried to brush off the glances she was receiving. Syaoran soon stopped at the refreshment table where the guys were standing. They all stood dumbfounded (except for Ryou) as she approached them.

"Guys this is the girl I've been telling you about" began Syaoran to the group of young men before him.

"Sakura this is Takashi, Ryou, Fay, Kurogane, Yukito, Touya and Xin" She went along the line greeting every one of them with a small curtsey, a hello and a smile spread on her lips. Yin barked at her and Sakura bent down to give him a scratch behind the ear. The guys smiled at her.

"Miss Sakura may I say you are the cutest thing I have ever seen" said Fay politely. Sakura smiled back at him and thanked him for his kindness. All the guys except Xin complimented her in their own way. She never blushed until Syaoran complimented her. He lowered himself before whispering in her ear

"Words cannot describe how you look through my eyes"

Sakura couldn't control her emotions as the blush crept up her face. Syaoran noticed this and kissed her gently on the lips smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?" she retorted with a smile across her face.

"Nothing" replied Syaoran. His smile grew wider and the announcer suddenly announced the arrival of Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Announcing Sir Eriol and his radiant wife Tomoyo celebrating their one year anniversary" said the announcer. The whole room burst into applause as they walked down the staircase and as Sakura and the Li sisters did, bowed to the king and queen and the audience. Eriol and Tomoyo both made their way over to Syaoran, Sakura and they guys.

"wow I'm glad that's over" said Eriol

"Me too but we still have the speech to do as well" sighed Tomoyo. Sakura felt guilty that she had no gift for the couple and had only thanked Tomoyo in a small way. Just then she had an idea.

"Erm Tomoyo, Eriol I actually have a gift for you. As a way of thanking you for your kindness and as a present for your wedding anniversary I have a song for you" smiled Sakura. Tomoyo squealed with delight. She adored Sakura's voice and could think of nothing better than her singing a song for a wedding present.

"We'd be delighted" said Tomoyo and Eriol in unison. Sakura smiled and walked over to the orchestra playing. She asked if they could finish their song soon. The conductor smiled knowing exactly what she was going to do and stopped the orchestra immediately. Syaoran stood at the front of the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It gives me great pleasure to share my company with you this evening whilst celebrating the anniversary for my good friend and cousin Eriol and his beloved wife Tomoyo". Announced Syaoran. The room burst into applause.

"And now as a gift to the couple my close personal friend Lady Sakura will now perform a song in honour of their one year anniversary" the room burst into applause again as they turned to face Sakura.

With over 600 eyes watching her, Sakura felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She brushed it off as she knew she was doing this for Tomoyo. She looked at Syaoran who gave her a reassuring smile. That was all she needed to give her the confidence boost to do this perfectly. The music started playing and she began to sing.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone in ice and snow_

_In my dream I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

As her confidence began to rise Sakura looked at Eriol and Tomoyo standing together hand in hand smiling up at her.

_In your eyes I search for my memory _

_Lost in vain so far in the scenery _

_Hold me tight and swear again and again _

_well never be apart_

As Sakura began to sing the next verse of the song she looked at Syaoran. It was almost as if she was trying to tell him her secret, about her being a bird and a goddess and how she really wanted to just run away with him.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_Ill give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness_

_Of the night out to the sea_

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now if you dare_

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping sorrow_

_All alone to see you tomorrow_

_In my dream I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

_My love…._

Queen Yelan never grew tired of listening to Sakura's voice. Her eyes were brimmed with tears that were ready to fall and even the Li sisters looked sad. Eriol was comforting Tomoyo as she couldn't fight back the tears erupting from her eyes as well as most of the women in the room. The guys just stood there baffled and with their mouths to the floor. They could see Sakura was extraordinary beyond belief but that performance just put the cherry on top of it all. Yin ran up to her ready to be her body guard as people began swarming up to her and complimenting her on her miraculous singing voice. Sakura stood there baffled not used to all the attention and as if on cue Syaoran comes and rescues her from the crowd. Eriol leads Tomoyo onto the dance floor for the first dance. As they begin their gracious ballroom dance many other partners start to join them. Syaoran stretches out his hand and asks Sakura to dance. They have no problem with sticking to the timing of the song. As Syaoran twirls her around gracefully, his mother and father were watching quite intently.

"Look at the way she moves with him, it's almost like they are one. They look truly happy together" began the king

"Yes she is like a bird. She takes to the sky easily and no matter what situation she is put in, she always comes out on top" stated Yelan and she chuckled slightly at the irony of what she just said for she knew exactly what Sakura was.

Syaoran was lifting Sakura like she was a feather. As her emotions escalated so did her glowing. She began beaming brightly as she gazed into Syaorans eyes as they danced. Syaoran stopped suddenly. He needed to tell Sakura now. He took both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes making her feel like a real woman.

"Sakura I have to tell you something" he began shockingly his voice was quite calm and steady

"Y-yes" squeaked Sakura unsure of what to say

"I… I lo-" but he was cut off as the lights switched off and the room was completely dark. Before either knew what happened the lights were back on. Syaoran looked in front of him. Sakura was still standing there.

"That was weird" said Sakura looking around the room. Syaoran just nodded as he looked over to wear his mother and father were seated. They were talking with Wei their butler. He brushed off their looks of confusion. _Maybe it was a power cut or surge or something_ he told himself. He turned to face Sakura again. He looked into her eyes. He began his confession again.

"Sakura I have to tell you something that has been bothering me for a while now. I think since the first time I met you I had been crazy about you from the start but I just didn't realise it. Sakura I-" but this time this prince stopped his own sentence. Something felt wrong about Sakura. He could tell it wasn't her, he could feel it. He looked closer into her eyes and there was no light there like Sakura's. Behind the emerald eyes were Yelo's brown hazy ones. He could see them clearly.

"You!" he yelled backing away from her.

"Syaoran?" asked Yelo. She was still in Sakura's bodily form.

"Stay away from me you witch! What have you done with Sakura?!" he exclaimed again. This time Queen Yelan rose from her seat. The entire room bowed to her.

"What is the matter Syaoran?" asked the queen

"Mother this is not Sakura, my heart knows its not Sakura. Her eyes aren't the same. Behind them I see Yelo's brown hazy eyes, not Sakura's shining emerald ones. This is not the Sakura I love"

As soon as those words were spoken a bolt of lighting struck the ground in the middle of the room. A blinding white light appeared and faded slowly as the figure of a woman dressed in a white Greek toga stood in place drawing in all the light emitted. It was Athena.


	8. A What?

Phew this story line is getting harder and harder for me to write lol. I keep drifting into a new one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS or Tsubasa characters. All rights go to clamp.**

**Chapter 8**

Athena stood there. Anyone could see she looked regal and graceful, yet at the same time the expression on her face clearly meant she felt nothing of the sort. Anger and rage burned through her like fire lighting a path of petrol. The crowd in the ballroom trembled before her until one person spoke up

"It's the mighty Athena! All hail the goddess" The entire ballroom bowed in respect apart from Syaoran who was still bewildered by what was happening. Athena bowed her head to acknowledge the respect shown before her by the townspeople. She then locked eyes with Syaoran. Her gentle stare held out for a few seconds before turning her stare into a glaring contest with Yelo, who by this point still looked like Sakura.

"What are you staring at?" sneered Yelo. Athena just chuckled at the mortal's mere attempt of bravery, although, Athena's temper has short limits.

"My my" began Athena whilst circling Yelo. Syaoran just watched standing clear of Athena's pathway "I must say, Aphrodite really did a good job. Just like a clone of Sakura. Except for the attitude. Tut tut tut not a complete Sakura are we… Yelo?"

"What are you talking about of course I'm Sakura. You believe me don't you Syaoran?" asked Yelo, fear driven in her eyes. Syaoran looked at Athena for some sort of back up. He knew it wasn't Sakura and knew that no one would believe him for saying that she had different eyes when they couldn't clearly see what he could. When Yelo saw there was no back up from Syaoran she became desperate. Her futile attempts were crumbling down like a wall in an earthquake.

"Well even if I'm not Sakura, why would you get involved? Syaoran was mine first, before she came along everything was perfect" Yelo stated proudly.

"Not from where I'm standing" retorted Athena.

"How dare you! You openly mock me and yet I can easily snap my fingers and have Sakura roasted for tomorrow's lunch if I wanted to. You wouldn't be able to do anything to save her!" exclaimed Yelo. Athena's eyes narrowed. It sounded like this mortal was trying to challenge her? This will not do.

"And what makes you think I couldn't do anything" asked Athena. Yelo smirked and clapped her hands slowly. Suddenly a burst of green smoke appeared behind Yelo to reveal the goddess Hera standing with a smug grin on her face. Syaorans face looked mortified and the least bit shocked. There were now two goddesses in the room and the audience watching before them looked just as horrified as he did, perhaps even more.

"Well well well. Look who it is. The great goddess Athena herself, come to save her little birdie" laughed Hera.

"Hera!" sneered Athena.

"Haha that's no way to talk to your queen is it?" retorted Hera, Yelo began snickering. She seemed to be getting amusement out of taunting Athena, but Athena was no child, she knew how to handle Hera.

"Ha Queen? More like a jealous old spinster. Looks like my father Zeus soon became bored of you and now looking to court another. That another being Sakura" mocked Athena, oh she knew how to push Hera's buttons.

"We'll just see how much he loves courting a dead Sakura" snapped Hera. She held out her hand to her left side and suddenly Sakura appeared in her bird form. She was flying around as if she was in a bubble. She was trapped and couldn't fly free. Syaorans' eyes grew wide. He was confused. Where was Sakura? And why did Hera have his bird Sakura? Yin growled at Hera, feeling the same rush of love, anger and hatred that burnt through Syaorans' whole body.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" screamed Syaoran.

"My what a striking young man. I can see why you like him so much Yelo" said Hera. Yelo smiled at Syaoran who just turned away, utterly disgusted at her.

"Let the bird go and where is Sakura?" asked Syaoran complete fury raging through him.

"Why she's here of course" taunted Hera

"Where?"

"Right here" Hera pointed to the Bird

"That's not Sakura. That's just my bird Sakura"

"Oh no dear this is Sakura" Suddenly Sakura began to transform into her Goddess form. Syaoran was utterly shocked. Before he had time to react Hera began to talk once more.

"Now dear prince, lets see how you cope with her dieing screams" Hera held out her right hand and another puff of green smoke appeared. Once the smoke disappeared all that could be seen was the figure of a mythical beast. It had a long neck and a snakes head. Its tail stretched out and its skin was a jealousy green colour. The room gasped and began to flee, not willing to stick around and find the result of a Basilisk in the palace. The Basilisk started to slither towards Sakura and hissed as it was a mere few steps away. Sakura took a step back and gulped. Fear spread across her face as she watched the Basilisk lick its lips and began to drool. Syaoran didn't know what to do. He could run in front of Sakura and hope the Basilisk won't attack her or make a futile attempt at fighting the Basilisk empty handed. On instinct he ran towards Sakura. He picked her up bridal style and turned his back to the Basilisk whilst covering Sakura at the same time.

"Covering Sakura will not protect her" laughed Hera "GET THEM!!!!!!!" she cried to the Basilisk. The Basilisk slithered closer towards Syaoran and Sakura. It curled back ready to pounce. Syaoran looked towards Sakura.

"No matter what happens I want you to know I love you" smiled Syaoran. Sakura smiled at him and hugged him close. There was nowhere else she would rather be than right here in his arms. As they waited for the Basilisk to attack they could feel nothing. Only hear the sounds of the Basilisk roaring and what sounded like another creature also roaring. They both turned to look and found the Basilisk battling another creature. It looked like a Griffon. With the back half of the body of a lion and the front half of an eagle, it was a ferocious creature but yet majestic. Sakura turned to Athena. She had a smile on her face. It was time to finish this war with Hera. Speaking of Hera she was not the least bit impressed that Athena had summoned her mythical beast to fight her own one. The Basilisk was losing. The Griffon began slinging it round like it was a doll or a toy. Finally it managed to break free and hissed viciously at the Griffon. The Griffon pounced once more and pinned the basilisk down by the head. It squawked in its face and then began to devour the creatures' head with its sharp beak. All that remained of the Basilisk was the body and a massacred head.

"Noooooooooooo!" cried Hera. The Basilisk was her favourite beast and most treasured one at that. Sakura and Syaoran look relieved and Athena approached Hera.

"Go back to where you came from Hera. You shall be punished for this act of cruelty and torture" commanded Athena. Her tone was dark and low. Hera disappeared in a puff of smoke accepting the loss and humiliation she had endured. Yelo was now mortified and knew she was in huge trouble. She began running for the door but the Griffon stood in her way and squawked at her pushing her back towards Athena.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" questioned Athena.

"P-please oh mighty Athena. Have mercy" begged Yelo. She could barely speak from fright.

"You showed no mercy to Sakura or Syaoran so why should I have mercy on you? You clearly cannot be trusted" snapped Athena. Yelo's attempt to skip punishment was pathetic. "You shall be sent to the underworld where you will work for Hades, god of the dead. Never again shall you see the light of day again and you shall wail in misery"

Athena held out her hand. Yelo's disguise began to melt away only to reveal her hazy brown eyes. In a flash Yelo was gone and never again was she heard of. Sakura turned to Syaoran and locked eyes with him. She couldn't believe that Yelo had tried to fool him with that disguise, and it was a good one she might add. She smiled at him before asking

"How did you know it wasn't me?" Syaoran chuckled at her question. He thought about how to describe how he knew it wasn't her. He looked straight into her eyes. He could see all the love she possessed for him and more!

"Some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart" said Syaoran and at that moment Sakura understood what her journey here was all about. She smiled her most radiant smile ever and began to glow. She leapt up to him and hugged him. As a small tear slid down her face she whispered

"Syaoran I Love you with all my heart"

"I don't love you with my heart Sakura" replied Syaoran. She jerked back to look into his eyes as Shock ran over her face. Syaoran smiled.

"I love you with all my beings, physical, mental, emotion and spiritual" he chuckled as he finished and swooped down capturing her in a sensual kiss. This kiss symbolised everything that was between them; Love, passion, tenderness, sensuality and most of all honesty. Many say that every time two people kiss, they enter a world of their own. It is so powerful and so strong. Only the two who share it understand just how unique and special it is. Neither knew they were being watched by Athena, Syaorans family or Tomoyo and Eriol; that's just how strong their world was.

"Ahem"

Okay so maybe their world wasn't strong enough to withstand sound yet but it was getting there. They broke the kiss and looked towards Athena. She was smiling greatly. Sakura blushed because she knew what was coming next.

"Is this him Sakura?" Athena asked with a sly grin on her face. Sakura smiled beautifully at Athena then turned at Syaoran. He was still holding her up as her feet could barely touch the ground. Her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"Yes. This is the man my heart loves" she replied. Syaoran had the biggest grin on her face.

"Syaoran do you love Sakura?" Athena asked, but it was more like an interrogation. She had to know before she could think any further about the situation at hand.

"My love for her is so strong the Gods couldn't take her away from me or my love for her" He glared straight at Athena, to make sure there was no misunderstanding what he had just said. Athena laughed.

"Boy I wouldn't tempt them. Sakura's history of courters is a long and never ending one. You would need to be a god yourself to protect her from harm"

"How about a Semi-god?" asked Syaoran. Both Sakura and Athena's faces dropped.

"What Syaoran?" asked or rather whispered Sakura.

"I'm a Semi-god but to fulfil my purpose and Destiny I was placed here on earth" Syaoran replied as casually he ever could. Sakura stood with mouth agape. She would never have even considered the possibility. That's how Syaoran coincidently appeared every time she transformed into her goddess form, he could sense her Aura.

"Well I guess a semi-god may stand a chance" laughed Athena.

Hey guys sorry it's been a while I've had a lot of work on.

The next chapter will be the last one and I may start a new fanfiction. Let me know what you think

Love Starshine x


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9

The past month had been a very stressful one for the newly wedded couple. Syaoran had proposed to Sakura the day after and she couldn't have been more clear of her answer, unless leaping into someone's arms then rolling down the hill to a stop and kissing them madly counted as a no; which it didn't. The wedding was a beautiful one which occurred around 2 weeks after Syaoran's proposal; talk about pressure for Sakura. Her wedding day was a happy one and she couldn't have shone more if she tried. Her emotions were escalating from love to happiness to anxiety and finally nervous. All of the kingdoms nobles were there and even Syaoran's closest friends. As usual Fay was annoying Kurogane who burst into a rage, then Touya would have to break them apart or rather hold Kurogane back whilst Fay was trying to contain his fit of laughter. Everyone else just dropped their heads and sighed *Anime style*. Tomoyo and Eriol seemed more than pleased for the newly weds. Tomoyo was crying and Eriol was trying to comfort her. As the couple led the first dance they whispered sweet nothings in each others ear.

"I love you" said Sakura smiling up at Syaoran. Syaoran twirled and then dipped her.

"And I Love you" He replied and then kissed her tenderly. She broke the kiss and he pulled her upright and they continued gliding across the ballroom.

"I guess this means we have to share a room now" pried Syaoran. He had a mischievous glint in his eye; this didn't get past Sakura.

"Hmm I guess it does" said Sakura pretending to think "but luckily we can sleep in separate beds so its okay I guess". Syaoran looked at her, all the mischief completely left him and he looked at her like she had just told him she was a man.

"I-is that what you want?" he managed to stutter out. Hearing this Sakura couldn't help but burst into tears of laughter.

"Of course not you goof! I was winding you up. Sheesh! My husband clearly has no idea on the laws of marriage and he's a Prince!" She mocked. Syaoran's eyes darkened and he had an evil smirk on his face. They both stopped dancing.

"Uh-oh. I'm in trouble" Sakura gulped.

"If I were you princess I'd start running because your nightmare is about to begin in 3, 2,-" She didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence as she immediately began running. She ran and ran and ran until she could run no more- Literally! She stopped outside her bedroom gasping for air. Syaoran had soon caught up with her and had her backed up against the door. He had an evil smirk on his face. Sakura was so dizzy she hardly had time to recollect herself. She could tell he meant business with her now.

"My turn to have fun now" he smiled at her. He caressed her face and kissed her tenderly one last time.

"Syoa, I'm sorry" she tried, hoping he would forgive her and they would get back to the wedding.

"Oh no. Your not getting off so easily" he whispered huskily as he picked her up and opened the door. She smiled, it was worth a try.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Sakura and Syaoran had joined Tomoyo and Eriol for breakfast. The two couples chatted about anything and everything. Politics, Economics, Royal matters. Clothes, Decorations and the daily gossip.

"Looks like your father and mother are ready to step down as King and Queen" said Eriol taking a sip of his Orange Juice.

"Yeah I just don't want to push Sakura in to anything to soon" sighed Syaoran. The two continued chatting until Tomoyo interrupted.

"So Sakura do you think we will be expecting the pitter-patter sound of feet any time soon" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was glaring at Tomoyo. Oh she was going to get it- BIG TIME! Sakura shifted in her seat somewhat awkwardly.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Syaoran somewhat concerned.

"No I think I need some fresh air" said Sakura. Hurriedly willing to make an escape she rose from her chair and headed straight towards the gardens where her favourite cherry blossom tree stood; the one where her and Syaoran first met. As she stopped in front of the tree she felt a pair of strong arms wrap their hands around her waist. She leant back against the muscular chest that belonged to Syaoran.

"Darling are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. Sakura gulped- no.

"Yes I'm fine. I just needed some air" she lied.

"Now I know you better than that, please tell me what's bothering you. It upsets me if you're unhappy" he soothed. It was now or never she thought.

"Syaoran, do you want to have children?" she asked. He turned her around and looked her straight in the eye.

"One day yes… why?" he asked.

"Well you seemed a little uncomfortable when Tomoyo asked that question earlier. I thought maybe you didn't want to have children" she murmured.

"I just wasn't expecting it that's all. It was rather outright" he chuckled. She chuckled with him.

"Yeah. Tomoyo never knows how to be subtle"

"What do you mean?"

Uh-oh. She'd put her foot in it now.

"Nothing"

"Oh yes there is. Come on tell me or ill go and ask Tomoyo"

"No! DON'T!" she begged. She knew Tomoyo would sing like a canary if he asked her.

"Then tell me"

"Okay there was a reason why Tomoyo asked that question" began Sakura taking a deep breath.

"Continue" said Syaoran

"Syaoran I want to have children and this has come as a shock to me too"

"Right well couples don't always know exactly when they want to have children or decide to; it just happens"

"But that's exactly it Syao"

"What's it Sak?"

"I'm going to have a baby" she blurted. It was out the truth was out. He stopped and looked at her, unsure of what he just heard.

"Really?" he asked completely wordless. Sakura nodded unsure of what his reaction might be. He immediately picked her up from the waist and twirled her around. Laughing and shouting 'I'm going to be a daddy' Sakura chuckled at his childishness.

"It's a girl Syaoran" Syaoran stopped.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I have foreseen it. Her name will be Jingfei Li. Are you disappointed that she's not a boy?" asked Sakura.

"Heavens no! I'm happy with a girl Sakura, our beautiful baby girl" he stated.

"Oh she is beautiful Syaoran; her emerald eyes and long dark brown hair. She will be one of the greatest Queens this Kingdom has ever seen. She will be like a dragon in human form. Strong, brave, kind hearted, beautiful, intelligent and not to mention the long line of suitors for her" Syaoran smiled hearing about his unborn daughter's future.

"There will be no suitors for my baby girl, they will have to get through me, Eriol and the guys before they may even look at her" he stated. "She will have only the best, as will you my love" he bent down and kissed his wife whole heartedly. As they walked back towards the palace hand in hand, Sakura placed a hand on her stomach.

"Jue shi er du li" she whispered and smiled at Syaoran.

* * *

Phew! What a story written. Okay if you would like the meaning to the Chinese phrase spoken by Sakura then I shall make it fun for you. Check out the beauty song that is sung in house of flying daggers and look for this line. There you will find your translation. Look for another upcoming story written by yours truly. Happy new year everyone!

Love Starshine x


End file.
